New Enemies, old friends
by Timelessdemon
Summary: The after math of Season 3, episode 8: With Mitchell dead, George, Annie and Nina are open to the attacks of other vampires. Meanwhile, Mitchell is having a slightly different afterlife to the one Annie and so many others seemed to have been given.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own fanfiction but does own Being Human- In dream I had last Tuesday...**

**Warning: Many grammar and spelling mistakes (Yoou haeve beeen worntedd...).**

* * *

It was dark, pitch black, yet in some distant way, beautiful.

Annie and every other dead or dying human Mitchell had ever known, had been met with a door at the end of their life, leading them onto anew... But that was not what Mitchell had been met with... In the last few seconds of life, he'd closed his eyes against the unbeliable pain of turning to instant dust and then- that had been it, he'd opened his eyes and saw as much as he'd seen back then with his eyes closed... pure darkness.

Mitchell wondered vagely whether, if he'd kept his eyes open during the last few seconds, he would have been left with a different visual view... Not that it mattered much- for the things he'd done he was convinced he'd end up in perpetual hell... not this... nothingness.

Yet he felt no envy or jealousy of Annie's ability to still walk the earth long after she was dead... he didn't feel anything... no pain... no hate or anger... no sadness, boredom or fear... no happiness or excitement... he felt absolutely no emotion. He could flit through memories, taking in the data without really taking in or caring about the meaning.

The darkness surrounded him, it felt like he was lying on his back, completely weightless (almost as if he was floating), being swayed side to side slightly by a cool yet almost non-existant breeze, staring up at a perpetually dark and starless sky (sort of like lying in a hammock, while staring up at an empty night's sky).

He didn't know how long he'd been here, minutes, seconds, months, weeks, years, they were all the same here, and yet he didn't seem to care, not one bit...

* * *

"Do you think they'll be coming again tonight?" Annie asked nervously, pulling the curtain slightly away from the window and staring out into the darkening and empty street. George shook his head, watching her from the sofa, a very heavily pregnant Nina sitting next to him, "I don't know Annie... Just don't give them a reason...". Annie nodded, putting the curtain back into place and sitting down next to George. They all sat together in silence for a while, each caught up their own thoughts.

The 'them' they had been talking about were Edgar Windon and his troupe of what he liked to call 'elite' vampires. After Mitchell 'died' Windon and his troupe had wordlessly left, George, Annie and Nina had thought that was the last they'd see of them but they were soon proved wrong. A few days after the 'death' of Mitchell, George had been awakened by a fierce and rapid knocking, blearily eyed, he'd opened it, just to be roughly pushed aside by Windon and several other intruding vampires...

* * *

...George stared slightly in shock as they calmly marched through the door and into the living room, George finally regained himself and shouted "What are you doing? Get out!... Get out!". The vampires continued as if they hadn't heard him, looking at furniture, over-turning cans, other objects and writing down notes.

Windon suddenly appeared next to George who jumped slightly in suprise, Windon merely smiled (even though it looked more like a smirk). "I suppose you're wondering what we're doing here?". George didn't answer, so Windon just continued, "After you killed Mitchell, well I for one was in shock, but still, duty calls. Not to mention that you and Nina are the perfect candidates for our research into how werewolves live, eat co-habit, oh, and in Nina's case, give birth...".

Windon trailed off at that point, walking away to talk with one of his workers, leaving a very dumbfounded George in his wake.

Two of the vampires walked over to the shocked werewolf, measuring him and scribbling down notes, one attempted to remove George's glasses, at which George snapped out of his dumbfounded stance. "Oi!", he shouted, feebly fending them with one hand, while keeping tight hold of his glasses with the other.

"George?" Came Nina's voice, as she distended down the stairs and stepped into the living room, "What's going on?". "Nina!" George exclaimed, immediately rushing over to her, taking hold of her hand and pushing at her back with the other, quietly trying to convince her to go back up stairs.

"Ah! There you are!", Windon exclaimed, causing several of the vampires to look up from their studying, "Nina! I've been looking forward to seeing you again, how many months have you pregnant for, now?". Nina's eyes widened with recognisation of the man, "You! How dare you come here in the middle of the morning and do- just what are you doing?".

"Research" Windon curtly answered, beckoning to his workers, "Come on then, let's leave these two werewolf love-birds alone, don't want to distress the pregnant one... do tell us when the birth's about to happen- we'll be in touch...". And just like that, he and his vampire workers were gone.

* * *

It had been over a month since then, and the vampire researchers (led by Windon), had barged in, uninvited more than 7 times, always asking George intimate questions, winding Nina up and trying to find out how much power and control Annie really did have. There was no way to get the unnvited vampires to leave, they were completely outnumbered, they just had to wait it out. They still couldn't figure out how they got in without being invited first and George's 'Star of David' appeared completely ineffective as well...

* * *

Annie shifted slightly, pushing both George and Nina out of their thoughts as they looked over to her. "I tryed to find Mitchell again today...", Nina remained quiet, so George asked, "What happened?". Annie ruffled her hand through her hair before she sighed and shrugged, "Nothing... not a trace... It doesn't make sense, when I visualise people, usually I can teleport and end up almost right next to them, but this time... It's like he doesn't even exist anymore...".

Nina glanced across George, to Annie, "But he doesn't exist... he's dead now...".

Annie's voice wavered ever so slightly, "I came back as a ghost, why wouldn't he... he wouldn't pass through that door without a second thought, Crist! He's got too much unfinished business for a heaven door to even show up for him in the first place!". There was a long pause, "'Heaven door'?", George repeated. "Yes George, heaven door!", Annie continued, trying to not let her emotions show too much, "Where else would he go? Hell?". Nina and George exchanged glances unsure of how to answer that.

"Oh godd! I'm just, I'm scared alright? I'm scared of Windon, I'm scared what he'll do to you both, I'm scared of what he'll do to me! Mitchell always seemed to have the answer, and now... Now I just don't know what to do anymore...". Annie broke off... tears streaming down her face, George looked to Nina who looked about ready to cry aswell. George swallowed his sadness and attempted to smile at them both, "Hey, things will work out... I know they will... we just have to stick together!".

They all formed a kind of sofa-based, group-hug, sitting together like that for a while.

George grimanced slightly as he hugged them both, he truly didn't know what was going to happen, whether or not things would indeed get better. The whole idea of another vampire meeting made him sick to his stomach. Mitchell had always been the one who dealt with these kind of problems, George had aways been the one to cower away... but Mitchell wasn't there anymore, Annie was a ghost and Nina was to heavily pregnant to be given such a burden of stress. No, as much as he hated it, he had to be the one to take control and follow his own advice, to 'stick together'- no matter what...

* * *

The continuous darkness remained, Mitchell wasn't sure whether his eyes were closed or open, he still felt the same as before, completely emotionless, with absolutely no sense of time. He contiued to stare at the darkness almost mesmerized by it.

Out of nowhere, there was a voice "It's alright it's working now...". Mitchell calmly focused on the voice, it sounded oddly familiar. All of the sudden, there was a bright flash as a vertical cut appeared along the dark sky, through the vertical cut he could see a beaming bright light. He stayed where he was, unable to move and watching with slight awe as the vertical line began to grow horizontally, slowly letting in more and more light.

* * *

**Lol... that took a while to write, hopefully that's cured some writer's block, cuz I really wanna get back round to writing more fanfics, and continuing a certain Xiaolin Showdown fic, cuz... (sees readers getting fed up of reading the end note). **

**Heh... so anyways, if you like this fic and want it to continue, then plz review... Plz?... **

**(If anyone thinks Edgar Windon's name isn't spelt like the way it has been, plz say so, cuz I wasn't too sure...:).**


	2. Awakened

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own fanfiction but will own Being Human one day... One Day... ONE DAY! (Realises people are staring)... Heh, on with the chapter...**

**Warning: Many grammar and spelling mistakes (Yoou haeve beeen worntedd...).**

* * *

George yawned and stretched as he woke up, still on the sofa, with Annie and Nina cuddled up either side of him. He carefully got up, making sure not to wake either one of them, and went to the kitchen to put on the kettle. He checked his watch as he waited for the kettle to warm up- 7:30am, why'd he have to wake up so early, it was a Saturday after all...

He gave another yawn and set out the cups as he heard the kettle click, putting the sugar and coffee into each cup before beginning to pour the boiling water.

The first cup was for Nina, she liked only one spoonful of sugar and no milk in her coffee. The second was Annie's, she liked her coffee really sweet with lots of milk, (she couldn't actually drink it, but liked to hold it in her hands as she talked to them, saying it made her feel 'normal'). The third was for George himself, he didn't really have a set way of drinking coffee like the others had... and last but not least was Mitchell's cup, black, with almost more coffee in it than water...

George paused just before he poured water into the fourth cup, there was no Mitchell anymore so hence, there shouldn't of been a fourth cup. George sighed sadly and picked up the cup. He turned to go to the sink and almost dropped the cup in shock. "Argh!", he yelled taking a quick second to regain his composure before going into full rant, "How...? What the... What the hell are you doing here?".

Infront of him, a calm and somewhat bored looking female vampire stood in the middle of the room, glancing over various items in the house. "How do you people keep getting in?" George ranted, glaring at the vampire, who gave no visual sign that she'd heard a single word George had said.

George continued to glare at the oblivious vampire, when Wyndham walked in, smiling widely, "Good morning George- hope you slept well... that cup for me is it? Hmm... a bit to much coffee in it for me... I'll just have that one if you don't mind". Wyndham swiped Nina's coffee from the table and walked off, towards one of his workers, before George had much of a chance to argue back.

"Oh yeah sure!" George muttered sarcastically as he made Nina another cup of coffee, "Just go ahead, rifle through everything, we don't care, want some coffee while you trespass?". Several of the vampires replied that they would, to which George merely scowled, asking if they even understood sarcasm and pushing past to get back to Nina and Annie.

* * *

It had been another uneventful, yet annoying, and more than intrusive visit from the vampire researchers and their leader. Wyndham had sat with them while they drank their coffee, asking Nina and George personal questions about the conception and pregnancy. While another sat with Annie, trying to understand how she could pick the cup up, yet not consume the coffee inside.

Again they sat there together, saying nothing, unsure of what they 'could' say to consol each other.

"We have to get out of here", Nina finally stated, breaking the long drawn-out silence. George merely smiled sadly at her, "We can't, they'd just find us again, I'm sure Annie would-".

"I agree with Nina", Annie quickly interrupted, drawing the attention to herself, "We can't stay here... Sure they're ok now, but what about when Nina gives birth, what will they do to her, to the baby...".

George remained silent for a few minutes more, before begrudingly nodding in agreement, "We'll plan it and 'then' go, we don't want to leave 'anything' to chance".

* * *

Mitchell continued to lie in the darkness, the vertical cut still relatively thin, but blasting in bright light all the same. He could now hear the ocassional voice, though he couldn't distinguish most of what was being said. Occasionally, it felt like something pushed or touched him, but he had no way of knowing what the 'something' or 'someone' was.

"Yeah that should do it..." Mitchell heard the muffled voice say. Mitchell watched calmly as the vertical line began to horizonally widen again, letting more and more light in, until eventually, he had opened his eyes.

Blurred, everything was very blurred, colours of black, brown and white all seeming to roll into one. Mitchell blinked, his vision slowly becoming more crisp. There was a white wall surrounding what he could see of the room, the tiled hard floor which he appeared to be lying on was actuallly white, but had turned muddy brown, due to not being cleaned for the last year and a half.

Mitchell winced slightly as the black shoe infront of him began to tap the floor impatiently and (to Mitchell) very loudly. Mitchell coughed and slowly lifted his head off the ground, to look up at the person standing above him. "Well well, I wondered when you'd wake up". Mitchell continued to stare up at the man's face, his vision still blurry, he wasn't too sure who the man was.

The man, whom-ever he was, obviously took the hint and started towards the door, "Right then, leave you to it, I'll send someone to come back later when you're feeling a bit more... conscious". The man walked out and closed the door behind him, Mitchell lay his head back down on the hard concrete floor, feeling dizzy and very confused.

* * *

George, Annie and Nina once again, sat together on the sofa. This time, looking over the map of Europe they'd had laid on the coffee table infront of themselves.

They each occasionally picked out areas, just to have the other two telling them the reasons why they shouldn't go there. It didn't help much that the only map of Europe they had (the one they were now looking at) had belonged to Mitchell before he'd been turned, meaning that the map was around 100 years old, making it 'very, very' inaccurate.

They didn't want to use any internet form of mapping, just incase their internet was being tapped into by Wyndham and his squad. Theoretically their rooms could have been set up with cameras aswell, but it was less probable than the internet tapping... so it was just a chance they'd have to take.

Eventually... after two hours of choosing and arguing over which country, continent or area it would be best to escape to, they decided on France.

It was closer to Britain than many other Europian countries, George could speak the language, and (most importantly), his parents owned a small apartment there (his mom had inherited it from her parents when they'd died), and George was more than convinced that his parents would let him borrow it, he'd just tell them he and Nina wanted a holiday or something...

Eventually, they all left to go to their own bedrooms, tomorrow was a full moon... They were all going to spend the next day packing, getting the passports sorted and arranging everything with George's parents, transform in house (Nina and George could both share the cellar), and leave as quietly and discreetly as possible, early the next morning.

The day after tomorrow was going to be the tricky part. They were going to have to be very careful to not get spotted leaving the country by any vampires, or it would be game over for all of them.

Yes, they were going to have to be 'very' careful indeed...

* * *

It had been 4 hours since he'd awakened in that mostly empty, windowless room. He sat on the floor, using the wall facing the door to lean his back against. He didn't know exactly where he was, or why... The room itself, looked much like a larger version of the room George had been in when he'd 'killed' Herrick.

Mitchell still remembered being in that vast darkness mere hours ago... had he been in heaven, limbo, hell... how long had he been there for?

The emotional and physical numbness the darkness caused was beginning to were off, and Mitchell found himself beginning to feel slight apprehension at where and why he was in this place.

Eventually, the door re-opened, taking Mitchell out of his musings. A man, slightly shorter than the one before, walked in, "Ah... He said you'd be awake by now! ...My name is Smyth and I must admit it is an absolute honor to meet you!". The slightly over-excited vampire held out his hand to shake but Mitchell ignored it, "Where am I?".

Smyth begrudinging let his out stretched hand fall to his side and he shrugged apathetically, "You're centainly not in heaven if that's what you're asking... but let's talk about that later. After such a long time you 'must' be hungry...". The strange vampire snapped his fingers and the door shot open, a screaming man was dragged in, a single female vampire holding the man's arms behind his back.

"Ah... seems like dinner's just arrived!", Smyth said, rubbing his hands together and beaming at the repulsed Mitchell. The vampiress dragged the man effortlessly, and somewhat carelessly, over to Mitchell. Before forcing the man's head to the side, giving Mitchell full view of the glorious blue vein that pumped the warm coppery blood that-

Mitchell's eyes widened at how easily his vampire instincts attempted to betray his human ones, "No, no", he answered, rapidly shaking his head from side to side, "I'm not doing this again... Send me to purgury for all I care, just don't make me...".

Smyth took a step back and sighed dramatically talking more to himself than Mitchell, "Yeah he said you'd do this, but no worries, I came prepared!". So saying, Smyth made a gesture to the vampiress, who took the hint, and calmly pulled the terrified man away from Mitchell.

Mitchell sighed as he watched the temptation of blood, being moved away from him. He muttered a thanks to Smyth, just before feeling a stabbing sensation into his partially covered arm.

Even through his arm, he could almost taste what was being injected, human blood- fresh warm human blood. He immediately grabbed hold of the hand being used to inject the substance, trying to prevent the full amount of that warm thick substance from entering his system. But with every second his resistance grew weaker, finally, he gave up. More than happy to allow the full dosage of the injection to be given.

He enjoyed it, the sheer mental and physical rush it gave him, the feeling... it was beyond adrenaline, it was indescribeable, nostalgic almost... and he wanted more... 'so' much more. He slowly got up and faced the restrained and petrified man, his eyes turned black and he opened his mouth to bite down on the strong blue- "Please don't", the man yelped suddenly and somewhat pitifully, "Wha- what have I done? Please,,, I don't want to die! Please!".

Mitchell suddenly paused, the words ringing in his ears, helping him to grasp back onto his humanity and tighten his grip. He retracted his fangs, his eyes reverting back to their usual dark brown colour, as he looked at the man, and remembered his pledge not to kill humans just so he could enjoy the sweet taste of their blood.

The once excited grins of the 2 other vampires turned to frowns. Smyth sighed before shrugging once more and glancing at Mitchell, "Never mind... I'll just have tell the boss that you need a 'bit' more time... get it? A 'bit'?", Smyth laughed slightly at his own joke before turning to the vampiress, gesturing and shrugging to the still bewildered human, "Waste not want not... I feel like a snack, how about you?". The human and 2 vampires left the room, shutting the door behind them. Mitchell shut his eyes tightly as he heard a scream and crunch come from a distance outside the door.

Mitchell kept his eyes shut, unwilling to let the adreneline rush that the blood provided him with take control. He quietly focused on memories, happy memories of Annie, George and Nina...

Through those memories alone, he would live and 'never' submit himself to the dark pleasure of blood...

* * *

Finally... the creation of this chapter come to an end... but yet so many more chapters left to begin (Sigh!).

**BBFree:_ Thanks for the review, glad to know you enjoyed the story, lol._**

**Ang:_ Lol, Your waiting for a new chapter is over... for now... (laughs manically)._**

**JForward:_ Cool, thanks for that... I really wasn't too sure on the name. Where'd you find the spelling? Subtitles or credits (Lol, I'm being nosy...)._**

**RoxyJ:_ Great to know you liked the first chapter, please continue to read and review lol._**

**Lozzy-heartz-Bookz:_ ...Yeah... According to what the director of Being human put on the offical site, it sounds like Aidan (cough: Scumbag (lol))Turrner, has given up the role of Mitchell, to play as a hobbit in a film instead... Kind of a step down from vampire really, (lol)._**

As always, please continue to read and review...****


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own fanfiction but will own Being Human one day... One Day... ONE DAY! (Realises people are staring)... Heh, on with the chapter...**

**Warning: Many grammar and spelling mistakes (Yoou haeve beeen worntedd...).**

* * *

**(Nearing the end of episode 1 season 3, Mitchell brings Annie home after rescuing her from hell)**

_"Mitchell! What are you doing?", Annie laughed as he put his hands over her eyes and led her into the living room. Mitchell stopped in the middle of the room, his hands still covering Annie's eyes, he made a face at George and Nina who immediately took the hint and put on a cd. Hawaiian music began to play and Mitchell removed his hands._

_Annie stared around in wonder, both George and Nina stood infront of a wall painted as a Hawaiian scene sipping tropical drinks and wearing flowery necklaces. Annie turned to smile at Mitchell, "What's is this?". "It's a welcome home party Annie, the place didn't feel the same without you..."_

_George put a flower necklace around Annie, and Mitchell sipped his drink as he watched Annie, George and Nina dance to the sway of the music. At some point Annie, dragged Mitchell into the dance aswell, saying something along the lines of 'he couldn't bring her all the way back from hell just to not dance with her'._

_The all stood together in a line infront of the palm tree painting, each doing a out of step, version of the hula dance. Mitchell smiled as he watched Annie attempting stay in time with the music, all the memories of killing, being hated, chased and attacked, they never felt as real or hard to 'live' with when he was around Annie and the others._

**FLASHBACKOVER.**

Mitchell sat, his back leant against the wall, his eyes closed, his fists clenching and unclenching, trying to relive the happy memories without the 'undying' thirst for blood seeping in.

The door opened and Smyth walked in, carrying a metal tray. He glanced around the room like a lost child until his eyes finally rested on Mitchell. The fan-boy-meeting-idol smile from yesterday reimersed, as he paced over and offered Mitchell a cup, "Early breakfast?".

Mitchell smiled slightly and accepted the cup, before glancing down and frowning at the contents, "Guess there's no tea or coffee then?", he asked hopefully. Smyth's smile broadened, "No, sorry, just blood... should be up to your standards though, freshly squeezed mere minutes ago...". Mitchell made a face and passed back the cup. Smyth shrugged, "No worries, I'll leave it here incase you get hungry later...", so saying Smyth placed the cup on the floor at the other side of the room and left.

Mitchell breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment there he'd thought the overzealous fanboy was going to start asking... (the door reopened and Symth walked in with a fold up chair) ...questions.

Symth unfolded the chair and sat infront of Mitchell's slumped and slightly annoyed form. "So...", grinned Smyth, "...What's it like to kill a whole train load of humans?".

* * *

"George... George...", the dreamy voice spoke, George smiled slightly in his sleep and continued to dream, the voice grew annoyed. "George! GEORGE! Wake up!", George let out a yell as he felt a jab of pain in his ribs, he sat up from his previous lying down position on the floor. He looked up to see Nina already fully dressed and giving him an impatient look.

"Wha... I was asleep... what time is it?", the disorientated George asked. "6:45" Nina replied, ignoring the way George repeated the time in a annoyed voice. "You have to get up, the taxi'll be here at around 7:30- and the ship leaves at 9:00!". George groaned and fell back to the floor, attempting to go back to sleep. "Oi!", he yelled as he felt Nina kick him again in the side.

"George, Annie's already packed the bags, she's making us a quick breakfast and then we need to get out of here before those vampires come back". George's eyes snapped open at the word of 'vampires', he jumped up and headed towards the stairs, gesturing Nina to follow.

Nina merely shook her head and sighed, "George?", she called after him. "Yes?" he replied distractedly as he ran to the top step. "Trousers!", George froze as his hand reached out for the door handle, he looked down at himself, gasped and ran, red-faced, back down stairs, past Nina and towards the clothes she'd put out for him.

Shaking her head and smirking slightly, she headed up stairs to help Annie prepare breakfast.

* * *

Nina poured tea as Annie busied herself with eggs and bacon. "Is George alright?" Annie asked, "I haven't seen him all morning". _'You nearly saw enough of 'him' to last a life time'_, Nina thought, smirking to her herself before answering, "Yeah, he's fine, he just didn't wanna wake up".

* * *

George walked in just as the breakfast was being laid out, he yawned and sat down with them, talking and joking about their 'holiday to be' as he and Nina ate the breakfast, Annie beaming over the warm mug of tea she held.

Knock, Knock, KNOCK! Came the sound of the front door, the trio froze, their joyful smiles turning to identical looks of horror, they all immediately ducked under the table, George was eventually pushed by Nina to check who it was. He crawled across the floor and slowly stood up to peek through the spy glass on the door, he breathed a sigh of relief- it was the postman (they'd blocked up the letter box at one point, in an attempt to keep the vampires out- it hadn't worked).

George opened the door, took the letters and thanked the postman, before closing the door. He walked back to the kitchen, calmly sorting through the letters as Nina and Annie shakily got up from under the table. "Hey Nina! It says here you could be a winner of today's triple gold lucky dip(!)", George joked as he went to open her junk mail. Nina stepped over to George, snatching away her junk mail and playfully hitting him on the shoulder with it, "It's an offense to open other people's mail George, I could have you arrested!".

"Oh really?" George smirked, pulling her close, Annie laughing as she watched the joke argument unfold, "Well I could-".

'SMASH!', everyone froze and looked in the direction of the living room, where the sound of a window shattering had come from, "Annie...", George whispered, "Please tell me you caused that...". Annie shook her head, "No...".

"Great(!)", Nina muttered sarcastically as they tip toed their way to escape through the front door.

The front door shuddered suddenly as someone knocked from the other side, "We know you're in there... you wouldn't be planning to leave without us would you?", Wynatt's voice sounded from the other side of the door. The trio immediately backed up away from the door, and hurried up the stairs, away from what sounded like a large amount of vampires, all smashing their way into the lower part of the house.

George glanced around the upper hallway they were all now stood in, trying to think quickly, Mitchell had always been much more better in these difficult situations, then again, Mitchell had the added advantage of being one of those-.

"Annie, teleport the luggage to the car", Nina said, interrupting George's train of thought. Annie did so, not having time to ask why. George turned to Nina as Annie disappeared with the luggage, "Nina, what are you...?".

Nina reached in to her pocket and tossed George something- it was the car keys (they'd planned to leave the car behind to make it look like they still lived there), "Plan B". George gave Nina a suprised look.

Annie teleported back just as the vampires began to barge up-stairs, the trio ran into the bathroom (the only room with a lock on it) and slammed the door shut, hastily locking it. Annie turned to Nina and George, "Now what? That door won't hold forever". Nina gave her an apologetic face, "Look Annie, I know you've never done this before, but your going to have to teleport us...". "What?", Annie answered, "I can't do that! The luggage was a struggle in itself!".

"I know it's asking alot, but we don't have a choice!" George said, trying to consol the worried looking Annie. The door began to rock on it's hinges, as vampires attempted to open the door. "Annie please!" Nina begged. The door shuddered, flying open, "ANNIE!", George yelled in fright.

BLACK.

George and Nina opened their eyes, they were in the car, it had worked- but there was no time for celebration, they had to get out of there as fast as possible. George put the car into gear and acclerated out of the street getting as far away from their previous home as possible. After 5 minutes of fast driving they slowed down, partly because they didn't figure the vampires could follow but mostly because they didn't want to be caught for speeding and have to stay within the country for even longer.

Nina glanced to George and caught his eye, they gave each other a small smile. Nina then turned to smile at Annie who sat in the back seat. Annie didn't return the smile, her eyes were closed. Nina frowned in puzzlement, "Annie?". Annie groaned in responce and remained slumped in her seat, her form slowly fading in and out. Nina's eyes widened, Annie wasn't well (if ghosts could become unwell). "George...", Nina said, "George, something's wrong with Annie...".

* * *

"So what was your first kill like? Were you scared or excited?". Mitchell sighed before answering the hundreth question that one fan-boy Smyth had asked. Mitchell slowly found himself beginning to wish he was still within the eternal darkness, rather than being trapped within something which was beginning to resemble an eternal fan club convention.

"So why don't you want to kill anymore?".

Mitchell shrugged (he'd been expectng that question), "Slowly more and more of me's being taken over by extinct rather than choice, if I let go anymore... there'd probably be no going back, I'd no longer be the one in control...". Smyth nodded intrestedly, "But, you'd still enjoy the taste, yeah?".

Mitchel nodded solemly and Smyth continued, "The feel of the adreneline and awakeness...", Mitchell nodded slightly more vigourusly and Smyth continued further, "...The want, the enjoyment you feel as you hear their screams, knowing your the one in power, knowing you are power, pure power... and relishing in it".

Mitchell's eyes began to grow slightly darker, the talk of blood exciting him, unconciously causing him to shake in rememberance of the many 'drinks' he'd had in his lifetime. Smyth got up and left, (unoticed by the almost entoxicated Mitchell) only to come back in a few minutes later, dragging something in behind him. Mitchell was immediately on full alert, he could smell it, the blood, he glanced the direction of the scent, to see a young woman cut and bleeding slightly from her wrists and neck, she lay silent on the floor next to Smyth.

Mitchell's eyes turned pitch black, he made a move towards her and then paused, his eyes shut tight, fighting with himself for control. He re-opened his eyes (Pupils back to their normal size) and looked sharply at the suddenly unintrested Smyth.

"I'm not going to kill her you know!", Mitchell shouted, glaring at Smyth for being able to get under his skin like that. Smyth shrugged apathetically, "Dosen't bother me, just thought you should see her... I'd say she could have as much as, what... 2 hours left". Smyth gave her a swift kick to the ribs, a sickening crack and scream bounced off the walls. Smyth smirked to himself, "Better enjoy ourselves while there's still time left". Smyth went to give the woman another kick, "Stop!", yelled Mitchell, unwanting to watch the woman beaten to death.

Smyth paused and stepped over to Mitchell, "You see, this is where you come in- the woman over there has only two choices- a long and painful death, a.k.a me or... a short and easy death, a.k.a you". Mitchell stared at Smyth as if he'd grown a second head, Smyth gave a second shrug and went over to give the woman another kick. "Wait!", Mitchell shouted, Smyth smirked and dragged the imobile but still quite alive, woman over to Mitchell.

Mitchell gave a quiet apology to not only the woman but also the friends to whom he promised he wouldn't kill again. He squeezed his eyes shut and brought his mouth down around the woman's neck... 'CRUNCH!'

* * *

George and Nina both sat in the backseat trying to bring Annie around, they were now parked within the ship's walls and were on the way to France. George hadn't been able to stop the car, they'd been running out of time to get to the ship, they'd almost missed it, Nina had watched Annie as they had drove to the ship, but she hadn't shown any improvement.

"Annie?", worry evident in George's voice, "Annie, please say something...". Nina bit her lip, feeling slightly responsible for Annie, after all, she'd been the one who'd came up with the idea of using Annie to teleport them. George tryed to lightly shake Annie by the shoulder- his hand slipped straight through her shoulder and hit the seat she was now lying on. George and Nina looked worriedly at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Oi! You two!" Yelled a porter, "You need to go to the upper deck now, this place gets locked while the ship's in motion, regulations... you know?". George begrudingly locked the car and left Annie inside, following Nina and the porter to the top deck.

* * *

**Soz, I just enjoy answering reviewers, lol.**

**MorganJane: Therapy is back in session, lol, hope you enjoyed the chapter...**

**HannahlovinCM: Hope you're still reading this, please keep reading and reviewing, lol.**

As always, please all continue to read and review (especially review, lol)...


	4. Found

Nina and George worriedly paced around the main passenger area of the large ferry. Clutching their cardboard cups of ferry brought coffee, they walked to one of the ships windows and looked out, in ten short minutes they would be in France, but would Annie? What if she wasn't still there in the car when this ship finally made it to France- would escaping from Edgar and his troupe of vampires really be worth the loss of one more of their family, neither one nor the other knew. But as they drew up towards the docks of France they knew that there was no going back now, they just had to hope that Annie would be there with them.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the car:**

Annie lay in a fetal position, her hands crushed against her ears and her eyes squeezed shut against the pain- it was werid, despite being a ghost she was still in pain- impossible- and yet it still wouldn't go away. It was like something or someone big had their hands wrapped around her brain and were clutching tighter and tighter.

She groaned and squeezed her eyes tighter, trying to will the pain away- think of anything, something nice- something good- Mitchell...

The way he'd smile at her, the way he'd more than once rescued her from near certain death, the way he always made her feel safe, like nothing could hurt her, or Nina or George when he was around... Feeling slightly better she slowly tried to open her eyes, concentrating on nothing else but Mitchell... Mitchell...

* * *

"Mitchell?!", Annie half yelled in suprise as she opened her eyes and saw him- Mitchell- slumped against a wall, covered in blood, his eyes half closed and his head resting back against the dirty white wall.

Annie stared around her now-stood-position as she took in the dirty white room around her, shaking off any previous worrys for herself, she walked carefully across the tiled floor and crouched down next to Mitchell- still not believing it was him.

"Mitchell? Hello? C-can you hear me?" She brought her hand forward hesitantly as if a single touch could destroy his being. "M-Mitchell?", she asked.

...No responce...

"Mitchell?", she tried again, "Mitchell? it's me... it's Annie", she waved her hand infront of Mitchell's dulled eyes. "Mitchell? ...Please...", she gently placed her hand on his shoulder- he stirred.

Annie held her breath, watching him slowly blink as if trying to take in his surroundings... Finally, he focused on her. Annie watched closely as a mixture of emotions sped through his face: suprise, confusion, he finally decided on happiness as a small smile broke out across his face, "Y-you found me..?.".

Annie nodded enthusiaatically, smiling back, "I'm going to take you home now Mitchell, I've missed you so much! George has too- and Nina".

Mitchell smiled more broadly than he had done before, "I can't believe it Annie...", he lifted his hand to touch her face, "You're really-".

His hand slipped through her face as if she were a mere hologram, he looked up at her in horror to see the same look pasted on her face.

"Annie, Annie please don't leave me, they'll turn me... They'll 'destroy' me!"

"It ok Mitchell, I'll- I'll do something I promise!"

Her face and body began to fade, quickly becoming more and more transparent by every milisecond that passed.

"No- no!", Mitchell yelled, tying in vain to grab her, "Annie, ANNIE!".

* * *

**In the car, somewhere on a French motorway:**

Annie woke up with a shock, taking in a deep breathe and causing both Nina in the passenger seat and George in the driver's to jump and turn to look at her.

George immediately pulled over and Nina unbuckled her belt to turn and get a better look at Annie's curled up frozen form.

"Annie, what happened you were there just not speaking and then"- "It's Mitchell", said Annie, interrupting Nina, "He's alive...".


End file.
